


House of Wax

by HeyItsMavin



Category: House of Wax (2005), Smosh
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Horror, Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMavin/pseuds/HeyItsMavin
Summary: On the way to the Smosh Summer Games, the group decides to make a slight detour and head to the tourist attraction known as the House of Wax. Unbeknownst to them, the museum seems to be harboring a dark secret.Maybe, just maybe, there's a reason that these wax figures are looking a bit too real for everyone's liking.*Based on the 05 remake.*





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Smosh fic and I really hope you all like it. The idea wouldn't leave me alone. Feel free to Kudos, bookmark, and review! Everything helps. 
> 
> *sorry for formatting!* 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**1974**

  
_From the outside, the house at the end of St. Clair Rd. appeared normal, almost inviting, with its stunning architectural design of smooth stone rather than the rough bricks of the surrounding houses; There’s a bay window with rich white trim along the glass. The mahogany door was decorated with a festive wreath for the fall season that hung against the textured wood overlay, followed by beige trimming that mimicked tinsel, running along the dark brown roof twinkling in warm golds and sparkling copper when the sun hit just right. Blades of green grass ran plush along a well kept rose garden. Alongside a simple tree with a rope swing flowing gently through the crisp autumn air._

  
_Families had deemed this neighborhood as something perfect to raise their children in. That is, until what was discovered behind closed doors at the end of St. Claire Rd._

  
_Inside the home however, was dark and dreary with almost no source of light. Heavily alluding that the residence had been vacant. The blinds were draped shut, only allowing a slit of the outside into the living room, casting shadows on the cobwebs that live amongst the unused light fixtures and the plastic covered couches; fits of dust float in clouds, contributing to the haunting aura. The small dining room consist of a rickety table and four rotten wood chairs, three abstract paintings along the worn walls and chipping plaster, each gorier than the last._

  
_In the dirty kitchen, thirty-two year old Elena Cauldwell stands at the small gas stove boiling a pot of wax. Fresh masks lay next to the open flame. Behind her, a young boy about five years old, sits silently eating his breakfast with robotic movements, and slightly jerky motions. His lips remain open as he spoons the bland food of what seems to be oatmeal onto his tongue. Elena hums appreciatively, not turning towards him before she coos a sickly sweet compliment._

  
_“You're such a quiet child, Mason. You're mommy's favorite little boy, my son you're everything I've ever wanted.” soon enough, Elena's husband John enters the kitchen agitatedly, his arms wrapped almost too tightly around another young boy, who is kicking and sobbing at near deafening levels before being thrown into a high chair, despite being able to sit on his own at the age of three._

_His wrists are covered in dry blood and infected cuts, as John secures his still flailing limbs in ropes and tape. His wails are worse than a pained animal as Elena jumps in alarm, spilling the scalding wax on her arm. She turns, eying the still screaming child as she winds up her uninjured hand._

  
_“You evil little brat! You're the reason nothing turns out right!” she screams, Mason doesn't budge as a sickening crack pierces the air. He sits beside his brother indifferent towards the situation, not even looking at the whimpering child, because this is just another day of his life and he's not the one getting hit. After all, mommy would never harm her favorite._

 

**Present Day**

Courtney Miller sat outside of a tiny McDonald's pulling her cardigan tightly around her shoulders, the summer air of that afternoon started dying as soon as nightfall hit. Colder temperatures taking over as her teeth click in a light chatter, awaiting her friends to come out of the rundown restaurant of the rest stop they were currently at.

They'd been on the road since yesterday morning, heading towards a lodge in the middle of the countryside for their gauntlet of the Summer Games Tournament. It's another fifteen hour drive, but the blonde has more to be concerned about.

  
She spots her best friend Olivia Sui walk towards her, food for the two of them in her hands. She takes a seat across from her and slides the greasy bag over to Courtney's awaiting hands. She immediately digs into her fries, chewing gingerly before her nose crinkles in disgust at the grease on her tongue.

  
Olivia watches her confused, pulling her jet black hair into a high ponytail, placing a box of chicken nuggets at the center of the table to share instead.

  
“Are you alright, Courtney? You seem kinda pale. Is your stomach acting up again? I should have asked if you were hungry.” Olivia is apologetic and serious; it's something she isn't used to compared to her usual quirky demeanor.

  
“I need to tell you something. You cannot tell a soul. Not Ian, not Damien, and especially not Shayne. I really can't afford this getting out, especially with us on this road trip to the Games.” Her voice seemed to be almost taken by the breeze.

  
Olivia nods, still confused. She looks to the dirty window, spotting everyone still waiting for their food, Shayne and Damien are filling drinks, handing them off to a tired yet smiling Lasercorn and Matt Raub. The rest of their friends are out of sight and Courtney's gaze lingers on Shayne.

  
“Tell me. We have time. McDonald's is slow tonight.” Courtney shudders, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. Her fingers run through her tousled hair in an attempt to calm herself.

  
“I'm pregnant.” Her voice cracks, everything seems to pause as her best friend blinks in mild disbelief. Hands to her mouth, unblinking eyes wide.

“Are you sure?”

“I took three tests…” everything just feels foreign as her childhood best friend rushes to her side, the blonde is pulled into a hug. Olivia nuzzles her affectionately. Trying to be supportive.

  
“When are you telling Shayne?”

  
“After the Tournament. I don't know how he'll react. Nor how everyone else will take it. Especially Damien.” When it came to light that the group of best friends were dating, Ian was more than supportive on the matter, whereas Anthony held the assumption their coupling was just a mild fling. Of course, years later, their relationships were anything but.

  
“I don't want anyone to hate me, and I don't want Damien thinking I'm stealing his best friend away. With Shayne and I being so young, and none of this planned, people are going to assume the worst.” She blinks back the tears edging in her dark green eyes. 

“No one will hate you. You're family. Do you know how happy everyone will be? Tell them as soon as you're ready. Shayne will be surprised, but my god, he's so in love with you. You have nothing to fear, I swear he would probably propose with a ring pop if it was acceptable." Olivia cant help but laugh before continuing.

"You guys are in your twenties, things in life are going to happen and sometimes you have to let them.”

Courtney smiled, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her cardigan. Everyone made their way towards the pair moments later.

“Are you guys ready?” Ian motioned to the tour bus. “we have a reservation at the motel a few miles up for the night, it seemed to be the only one we could find. We can eat in the bus where it's a bit warmer.” Shayne appeared by her side, wrapping his jacket around her shoulders.

“You looked cold.” He kissed her temple. She leaned against him, allowing Olivia's words to sink in before she threaded her fingers into his.

“You're the best.”

“So they say.” He smiles, pulling her to the group entering the bus. Damien ruffled her hair, muttering something about young love before grabbing a seat in front of Noah and Boze, who were chatting animatedly on what their team names might be for the tournament.

The pair sat by the window in the front, watching Sohinki and Lasercorn carry up two things of drinks, Matt Raub carrying some as well.

“Soda boys at your service! Getcha soda's free of charge tonight only!” called Sohinki as he hands off random assortments to the crew. Cheers of appreciation rang throughout the small space as the bus pulled off.

“Why didn't you come in with us?” came Shayne’s voice from her right. She made eye contact with Olivia before speaking.

“Tired is all. Nervous for the gauntlet.”

“I think we all are. Since Anthony left, I think Ian's feeling it the most.” He motioned to the back where the referee's sat, eying their bosses tired features as he clicked absentmindedly on his phone.

“You're not kidding.” The blonde yawned leaning against soft material of her boyfriend's shirt. The lull of the engine calming her mind. “I'm closing my eyes for a minute.” Unable to hear anything else before she fell asleep.

\--- 

“Hey, guys! There's a sign up ahead. Says something about a House of Wax.” Boze’s voice jolts Courtney from sleep, Shayne smirks at her before Ian approaches the window as Noah looks on, both of them seeing the dimly lit sign in a flash as they pass, heading for a pit stop at the gas station for a quick fill up.

“It's close by to where we're staying according to google.” Ian holds up his phone with the directions listed.

”We're not due to film for another two days. We can check it out. I can't say I've been to a real Wax Museum. Is everyone okay taking a day to explore?” Ian seems excited at the idea, as does everyone else.

“Why don't we film? It can be something for a BtS, or a vlog. As far as I know everyone has their camera. The viewers would love it! Mari suggests.

“I vote Mari and Ian's idea!” Lasercorn calls out, more chimes of agreement follow before Ian claps his hands in triumph.

  
“Then it's settled. Tomorrow we shall explore the House of Wax! But for now, the gas is in and we'll arrive at the hotel shortly and get checked in. The rooms are paired off.”

\--- 

“As followed, the rooms are Shayne and Courtney, Olivia and Damien, Sohinki and Lasercorn, Mari and Joven, Flitz and Wes, Boze and Noah, and finally, the refs and captains get their own space, everyone cool with their arrangements?” Ian asked as the crew nods picking up their belongings and making their way out of the bus and into the old hotel.

“This place has seen better days…” Damien mumbles as he takes in his surroundings of the peeling floral wallpaper, crumbling drywall and dirty pink rugs with questionable staining. Olivia grimaces in discomfort, moving closer to him as Matt Raub rings the bell located at the front desk as a man appears, he looks disheveled and sickly.

His skin is gaunt and sunken in, with almost a tinge of gray. His eyes are hollow and unwavering; he assesses the group, flickering his gaze to Courtney, causing her to grip Shayne’s hand.

“Welcome to the Stevenson Motel. The names Bo. I'm guessing y'all are under Hecox and Raub?” his comforting southern twang doesn't allow the uneasy feeling to shake. The group glances to one another before keys are being shoved into their palms. 

“Enjoy y'alls night. Checkout is 2PM.” Bo smiles, but its off-putting as Ian ushers everyone to their respective rooms in a hurry.

“I want to be out of here early. We'll make it to the lodge by late afternoon after we explore the museum tomorrow. This place gives me the creeps.” He admits. Courtney and Olivia nod in agreement, while everyone else seems to uncomfortable to even say anything to lighten the mood. With a rushed goodnight, everyone heads to sleep.

  
“Do you feel weird being here?” Courtney’s voice hushes in the darkness, paranoid that the walls were listening.

“Yeah. I think everyone does. But nothing is going to happen. We'll sleep, head out early, and never have to see this place again. You're safe with me.” As much as she wanted to believe him, something in her gut told her otherwise. So she settled on curling into his side as his lips kissed the top of her head.

If only she knew what was to come…


	2. Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get chapter 2 out as soon as possible. 
> 
> I hope you all can get into it!
> 
> Once again, sorry for formatting!
> 
> Enjoy.

_The wails are shrill in her ears, she can feel them deep within her eardrums almost as if they'll pop at any moment as the volume reaches deafening levels. The hallway is pitch black, yet light flickers occasionally. There are bouts of silence in between the screeches of what is presumed to be a baby. Hands fly against her ears as she sinks down to the floor beneath her feet. Her stomach twists painfully. It feels as if a knife is hot against her insides. Gut wrenching as knees hit the carpet. The wails continue, becoming more distorted vibrating in a tone that becomes more inhumane as time passes. Frozen in place, light flashes before her, barely having any time to react to the liquid coating her thighs. Unable to breathe, Courtney tries to stand, her hands slam into the carpet, her head throbs at the noise, it sinks into her bones as her hands are now coated in wetness, her knees are sticky; lifting her hands to her face. Fresh blood dribbling down her fingers and pooling between her thighs. The pain so excruciating. Screams of agony rip at her throat. Something is wrong_.

It's three in the morning as Courtney lies awake in Shayne’s arms, tears are threating to spill as her breath comes in shallow pants. She forces herself to focus on the way his chest is rising and falling in time with his breaths, and it's the only form of ease the blonde is given. It was a dream. A nightmare. Her stomach churns with a feeling of dread, like a boulder weighing her down as bile rises in her throat. Barely any time passes before she rips herself from the heavy grasp as her stomach is emptied into the toilet bowl across the room.

Shayne wakes up from her gags, bleary-eyed, as he watches her bent over the porcelain. His hands rest against her shoulders while her body shivers. He helps her to stand, giving her a small bottle of mouthwash to rinse the sickness out.

“I'm sorry.” Her throat burns from the bile.

“It's probably food poisoning.” Courtney doesn't realize she's holding her breath before releasing it through her nose. It's unknown if she wants to laugh or cry.

“Probably. Go to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you.”

“What's going on.” It isn't a question. He knew her better than anyone, other than Olivia. Courtney's eyes roam along Shayne’s face in the dim lighting, barely recognizing the contours and sharp angles; his forehead is wrinkled in concern, his eyes are bright, piercing, and holding her gaze.

“I had a nightmare. My anxiety flared.”

“Then I'll wake the others and we can leave.”

“It's three in the goddamn morning. I'll suck it up. Let's just go back to sleep.”

“Courtney, really? What in the hell has gotten into you? You've been in this weird state for days. Did something happen?”

_You. Me. Falling in love. The idea of bringing a child into the world._

_“_ No. I promise nothing is wrong. I just had a nightmare.” Her voice is hoarse as she lays down. The blanket is scratchy on her skin.

“A nightmare for days?” Shayne’s voice is bitter as looks anywhere but her face. “you're hiding something. Olivia knows. If you won't tell me, she will.” Tears stream down Courtney's cheeks as she hears the door slam leaving her alone in the darkness.

“I'm pregnant, and you'll leave me…”

\---

Shayne is angry, pacing down the empty corridor, he wants to wake Olivia and demand to know what his girlfriend is hiding. But it's almost 4am and he's going to look like a damn psychopath if he's banging on doors at this hour. He wants to punch something, rage is building and he doesn't know why.

Screwing his eyes shut he breathes in and out, trying to calm himself down. It can't be what Courtney is hiding. That hurts him, but Shayne feels something swirling in his mind, ominous and gripping. He's at the entrance to the motel and Bo is nowhere to be found. _Thank god_. His cerulean blue eyes peer into the darkness, the only visible streetlamp is illuminating the bus, it's eerie and a shiver runs down Shayne’s spine. Someone is there, by the doors. Cloaked in black, but human, every other feature isn't able to be made out.

Shayne feels his heart slam in his throat, looking back to the front desk, long strides taking him to the bell. He rings it several times, before Bo storms out, ripping the bell off the desk with a sharp clang, his clothes are rumpled, while an unforgivable sneer is etched along his mouth.

“What the fuck is your problem, boy? It's almost dawn, and I barely sleep as is. This better be important.”

“I think someone might have broken into our bus.” The words tumble out in a hurry before Bo rolls his eyes, stalking out of the glass doors. Shayne watches in uncertainty as the gaunt man circles the perimeter, testing the lock on the door before shaking his head. The lamp above lighting up his angry expression before storming back into the building looking unamused.

“No one has touched your precious tour bus. The door is locked and everything is in pristine condition. Now if you can stop wandering the halls in a fucking panic over a trick of the eye, it would benefit both of us greatly. Goodnight.” Shayne barely hears the door slam before retreating to his room, the fight with Courtney forgotten.

\---

Shayne never fell back to sleep after that, the minute he got back to the room he noticed Courtney sound asleep, sighing, he kissed her forehead apologetically before slipping beside her. He watched the sky go from black to the purple of dawn, mixing with blues and oranges of the oncoming sunrise, coupled with the sounds of birds chirping; signaling that morning had come. It was seven, when he felt a shift. Courtney blinked tiredly as her fingers began rubbing harshly at the sleep blurred in her eyes. She was still upset, the dream felt so real, so much blood, barely remembering throwing up, and the fighting. Shayne storming out.

“Hey.” His voice cut into her thoughts.

“Hey.”

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been upset with you last night. I keep feeling like something is going on, and it hurts that you think you can't tell me. I get jealous that Olivia may know something I don't.”

“Olivia is my best friend, like family. If I tell her something, it's between her and I. You know I love you. Don't assume the worst of me. Give me some time.”

“Okay…I trust you. I do apologize though. I didn't mean to act like that. I was wrong.” Courtney leans in and kisses him softly, resting her forehead against his.

“You're forgiven.”

“Do you feel okay?” he asks referring to earlier.

“Yeah. I was fine after.” She lies, the dream clinging to her thoughts like a vice, every time she closes her eyes she sees the blood, feeling it between her legs.

“Where did you go?” her voice is airy. Shayne gets up, getting his shower stuff ready. Debating on telling her about the incident with Bo and what he believes he saw, ultimately deciding against it, not wanting to scare her.

“Just to the entrance and back. This place is a shithole.” Courtney's smile is uneasy before Shayne offers his hand.

“Joining me?” his teeth are perfectly aligned in a sexy smile. Blushing, she takes his hand, as he pulls her into the bathroom kissing her slowly before closing the door with a click.

\---

By eleven that morning, everyone is checked out and loaded onto the bus. Keith and Noah are arguing about one of last year's challenges, as Boze and Damien discuss the museum. Ian gives the directions to Matt Raub, alternating drivers until they get to the Lodge.

“So we should get there by 1 or 2 at the latest.” Ian states as the chatter quiets.

“Perfect. We'll most likely make great time. Traffic doesn’t seem to be an issue around here.” Matt replies punching everything into the GPS, pulling out into the road. Everything looks untouched as the scenery passes through the windows.

The roads appear like new, clean, almost like they're never in use. The houses are few and far between. No street names are in sight as the only thing stretching along the road is greenery, tall limbed trees, and spotty wooden houses. Skies are covered by the towering tree leaves, blocked from view like an umbrella. No one says anything, the mood switched immediately.

“Ugh. This place is like a ghost town.” Boze snorts, brushing her long brown hair over her shoulder with freshly manicured nails before the bus jolts forward, sputtering. Matt is trying to turn the wheel, attempting to swing it back around so it isn't so unbalanced. The exit for the museum is to the left. As soon as the bus swerves onto the winding road, chaos ensues.

Screams pierce the air as people suspect the bus will topple. Olivia is slammed forward, her head hitting the seat in front of her before Damien holds her tightly preventing anything more. Mari and Keith make an attempt to grip their seat handles, ultimately being tossed against the emergency exit with harsh grunts. Everyone else is belted, tucked into their bodies in an attempt to keep themselves unharmed. Matt is able to keep the bus from toppling over, but isn't able to stop it from continuously sliding down into the middle of a street before completely breaking down in a dead stop. Ian is shaking, rushing up to the broad referee in a panic.

“Jesus Christ are you alright, Raub?” his fingers are clutched around the wheel, visibly shaken before turning to his colleagues.

“I'm fine. Are any of you injured?” aside from a few scrapes, everyone appears to be fine, muttering “no’s” to his question.

“The bus is completely shot. Won't start.” Ian calls out before Damien asks to look inside the bus to make sure nothing was out of place. Heading out, the brunette notices the sun is now beating down on him causing beads of sweat to gather along his forehead, instantly calling out Matt and Ian after quickly identifying the problem.

“Starter motor is completely fried. There's also fuel leaking out. You can smell it.” He dabs the sweat with his shirt, Ian shakes his head.

“That's impossible. The bus is always serviced and checked regularly. Where the hell are we going to get a new motor in the middle of nowhere? We're miles from help.”

“Yet we land in the middle of a street with a town surrounding us. Look at where we stopped in front of.” Damien gestures to an old building, House of Wax displayed on the front in screwed up lettering. Soon enough the others join the trio, curious to what's going on as Damien replays the situation. Shayne gulps nervously. It seems way too strange to be coincidental.

“Why don’t we just head into the building and find a worker? They can direct us to a mechanic and we can get a new motor and be up at the lodge by tonight.” Keith suggests.

“What could go wrong that hasn't already?” Joven points out. People shrug, silently agreeing before they started towards their destination.

\---

“This place is freezing.” Flitz mutters, rubbing his fingers along his arms to warm himself, a vast difference from the weather they've been experiencing. No worker is seen as the group walks around, there has to be more than fifty figures spread throughout.

“Needs to be. It's scorching outside, and wax melts.” Mari calls staring at the perfect waxed figures in front of her.

“This is dope. I can't get over the attention to detail.” Noah points to a family set in the 1950s, their hair is perfectly styled in curls and updo’s, clothes are pressed, and the woman's makeup is accurate for the time.

“Are wax figures supposed to look this real?” Sohinki asked, clearly unsettled.

“Yeah. I mean you've seen the wax figures of me and Anthony.” Ian reasons.

“The eyes were never this human looking though.” Courtney mentions, staring at the eyes of the woman before her that mirrored everything from the whites to the green iris of her own.

“I'm freaked out man. This is really authentic. Their skin looks flawless. Like how in the hell is this wax? It looks like the eyes are following me.” Shayne glances to the group. Everyone seems entranced at each section of the museum before Shayne looks beyond them, catching a reflection in a mirror standing along a blank wall. The cloaked figure from early in the morning returned. Standing along the opened back exit. Shayne didn’t think twice before breaking out into a sprint in hopes of catching the unknown person.

“Hey! Get back here! I know you were at the motel last night! You can't run!” Shayne screamed knocking into random objects, tripping down the steps of the backway before falling to his knees, the man gone, vanished before his eyes.

\---

“What the hell are you thinking Shayne?!” Courtney snapped as she cleaned the thick gash in his knee before wrapping it in heavy gauze.

“I told you! I saw a guy who looks suspicious and ran after him.”

“No one was there! It was a wax figure, I saw it on the way out. It was towards the left of the door. You really worked everyone up. Everything must be getting to you.” Courtney motioned to their group of friends standing around them looking on in pity and confusion.

“I know what I saw.” Shayne attempted to reply, only to be cut off by Ian.

“Look, bickering isn't going to help. We need to find someone in this town who can point us to a motor so we can get the fuck out of here. Someone clearly tampered with the bus. It doesn’t appear that we're welcomed here in any event. We need to leave before any real damage is done.”

“I think I saw a church through a little clearing in the back of the museum. We can either go together or cover more ground in small groups and split up.” Courtney stated.

“All in favor of splitting up?” it was unanimous, as everyone's hands shot up without hesitation.

“Well, lets meet back here in an hour.” Damien suggested, as he and Olivia walked to Courtney and Shayne. There was still plenty of daylight as the friends made their way to the clearing leading up to the church.

“This place is vacant. It's almost unbelievable.” Commented Olivia.

“Boze was right. This place is a total ghost town.”

“How's your leg?”

“Hurts like hell.” Shayne replied as Damien swung his friend's arm around his neck, allowing him to rest his bodyweight.

“Maybe next time you won't sprint and injure yourself.” The blonde girl muttered. Missing her boyfriend's glare.

“Come on. The door looks cracked!” Olivia was the first up the stairs peering into glass.

“there’s music playing…” she whispered.

The other three followed suit, seeing a man with his back turned. Gingerly stepping inside, the familiar sounds of funeral procession music greeted them, stopping abruptly. The man with his head bowed stood tall. Rigid as he turned to the intruders.

“Didn't your parents ever teach you that it was impolite to barge into someone else's funeral?” his voice was cold, calm as he stepped to them.

“We- oh god, were so sorry. Look sir, were stranded. Our bus broke down. And it needs a motor. We're miles away from the only motel.” Courtney stuttered, staring at the man's emotionless eyes.

“Did y'all know my grandma died just yesterday?” guilt gnawed at the group.

Damien decided to try and ease some of the ongoing tension.

“I can speak for everyone here when I tell you how sorry we are. We don’t mean to be disrespectful. You are the only man who we've come across at all. What's your name?” Damien asked. Taking on the role of politeness.

“Vincent.” He answered coldly. Damien attempted to smile.

“Well Vincent, my name is Damien, these are my friends Olivia, Shayne, and Courtney. Our bus broke down by the wax museum and we were wondering if you would be so kind as to point us in the direction of your local mechanic. We are definitely new to these parts.” A slow predatory smile worked across Vincent's face.

“You're looking at him.” He chuckled, nervousness settled among the group before he continued.

“The procession will last another hour at best. Before I help, you all must pay your respects. It seems like the right thing to do as y'all barged in unannounced.”

His smile only grew wider as discomfort loomed. Each one walked towards the casket, passing the unmoving people sitting in the pews as the music started up again as each of them peered into the casket. Courtney bit back a sob as she had to steady herself on the wood. Realization set in shortly after for the other's.

Vincent’s “grandmother” didn't appear to be human, because her skin was flawless as the waxed figures everyone had just seen...


	3. Three

Midafternoon had come as the sun set high amongst the trees and the sky was clear of any clouds. The ‘small' groups everyone had assigned themselves into were now clumped together. While walking aimlessly around the vacant town, each party was becoming restless. Mari, Flitz, and Wes (who had an exhausted Boze on his back) were at the forefront, stopping every so often to wander into open buildings with hope of finding anyone at all, coming to find out everything has been bare for some time.

“It feels like we're accomplishing nothing.” Sohinki called as the asphalt scraped against his sneakers, exiting yet another storefront. Joven couldn't help but agree silently. Lasercorn kept checking his cellphone for even the slightest bit of signal, ultimately ending up disappointed each time.

“We may have been walking in circles.” Joven called out, groans reached his ears before Mari grimaced while a wave of nausea washed over her.

“Does anyone smell that?” rancid. Something was rancid as Mari saw a path seeping into the trees. It had to be where the smell was coming from.

“It might be coming from the woods.” Wes replied, allowing Boze to slide off his shoulders. “should we follow it?”

“Couldn't hurt, seems like the only way we could find help. People in the back, stay close!” Mari was the first to disappear into the trees. One by one, the group started to trickle in, Boze was pushed before Keith, gagging slightly as the foul scent hit her nostrils.

“Follow the smell, they said. It couldn't hurt, they said.” Light bled between the leaves as flecks of dirt were kicked as the group moved forward. Twigs crunched under shoes as the trek through the dim path seemed easy enough for the time being. Sounds of humming caught everyone off guard as Boze stepped out of her place to find its source.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Flitz voice cut through the silence, everyone turned to see what was happening, as Boze pushed herself through the broken fragments of bark. Flitz was hot on her trail.

“The buzzing. Don't you hear it?”

“Boze, come on. Don't stray from us. We're close, I think. We may have found something that leads us to getting the hell out of here.” It was as if Flitz voice fell on deaf ears. Boze continued wandering, feet sinking into the mud before she was followed. The group moved towards the pair in confusion.

“This isn't going to end well.” Flitz called again, the twigs were scraping against their arms and legs as he moved after her. Ignoring the calls from Mari in the background.

“Go back. I got this.” Boze muttered, determination sparking in her veins. 

“You don't though. It's going to get steeper. The path reminds me of quick sand.” The muck of the earths floor was wrapped around the ankles of the pairs faded sneakers. Moving had definitely become a challenge.

“Go back to Mari. I'll meet you. Follow the smell.” She waved him off, they were coming to an incline, trickier to wade through. It was darker now, causing Boze to hardly see. Flitz appeared to stop following her as she began using the trees to guide her into the unknown, hands shaking continuously. Flitz couldn't be right. That wasn't going to happen. She had dealt with harder things in life.

Nausea swept over her like it had Mari and the others. The humming was louder in her ears as she worked her way down the muck and grime of the hilled path. She could do this. She would be fine, all that needed to be done was take small steps.

The smell was stronger now as bile rose in her throat. Mud squelched with each thud of her feet, sliding further away from the bark, and her safety. Fearing the inevitable, Boze forced her weight against the heels of her feet, elongating her strides in the process.  
That is until she fell face first after tripping over a branch, hidden by the moss and other fungi the woods provided. Her body hit with a crash to its surface as she slid harshly along the path. Her fingers were clawing desperately at anything to stop her from going faster.

It barely registered that she was screaming. Sharp twigs dug into her skin, forcing the piercing by her eye to jut out against the debris of various rocks being flung at it. The paths end was coming up along her vision. It looked like a drop off of some sort.

Her body jolted as she dug her toes into the ground in an attempt to slow down. Her fingers followed, sinking them to the knuckles. Nothing was stopping her. She pushed against the pressure, before squeezing her eyes shut, the sound of buzzing overwhelming her senses as she was thrown over the edge.

Fear ripped through her, as she began bracing her body for a painful impact with jagged rocks. Instead, what she was met with was warm liquid and the feeling of mud beneath her fingertips. The buzzing was all around her now. Boze coughed, peeling her eyes open, her gaze met with the many trees and streaks of sunlight. Her body ached slightly, especially by her piercing. She moved her fingers over her face, the smell of copper caused her stomach to lurch and her throat to burn. Gaze dropping to the sticky maroon coating her skin and melting into her clothes.

She was sitting in drying blood, with decaying animal carcasses of what appeared to be deer’s, foxes, and other woodland creatures surrounding her, it the source of the smell. Mari and the others needed to help her. She just prayed they came...

Her stomach rolled again.

The buzzing was the thousands of flies running along the exposed bones of the rancid corpses.

Boze couldn't stop screaming. Jumping to her feet, her body instantly crumbled, her anxiety was like a punch to the stomach as tears streaked down her face while continuing to gag, sputtering for breath between each dry-heave.

“Fuck! Boze? Mari! I think Boze is in the pit of carcasses!” Wes. She knew his voice anywhere. 

“Get me the _fuck_ out of here! Flitz was right. I shouldn't have left. Please, just please get me out!” She watched Wes and Lasercorn above her. They were pulling something large towards the pit, she had hoped it was sturdy enough to climb.

“Watch yourself. We're dropping something down now.” Lasercorn said quickly. It looked to be a withered log with chipping bark and a sticky substance along the crevices. It landed on a stable patch of dirt a few feet from the short brunette. Boze trudged her way to it, gripping some branches to pull her out.

Her body was coated in blood and grime, splotched across her face and deep into her hair. Her clothes clung to her, stained and destroyed. Wes outstretched his hand to her as she was about half way up; thankful for his long limbs as he gripped her wrist, allowing her free hand to hold on to him tighter.

He hoisted her up, the kicks of her feet toppling the log over as soon as she collapsed into Wes on solid ground. Mari grabbed a water bottle allowing Boze to wash off her face and exposed skin the best she could. Peeling off her shirt, all she was left in was her in a sports bra and  jean shorts. Males of the group averting their gaze in respect of her privacy while she attempted to squeeze the blood from the ends of her hair.

Wordlessly, Wes slipped off his own t-shirt, leaving him in a simple tank top before tapping Boze on the shoulder.

“Put this on. I don’t care if it gets ruined.” Boze nodded, slipping the shirt over her head without another word.

“Was I screaming that loud?” her voice was somber, void of emotion.

“That, and Flitz was panicking when he came out. We didn't know about the drop off until we heard you screaming.” Sohinki stepped up between Lasercorn and Wes. “We thought you were hurt so we sprinted. Then we saw the carcasses and we had to get you out.”

“We're glad you're alright.” Mari urged. “Let's head back to the bus and get you cleaned up. Damien should be back with Courtney, Olivia, and Shayne by now. Hopefully Ian and Matt were able to think of how to get out of this place.”

Mumurs of agreement rose within the group, until something on the other side of the pit caught attention. It was an old man, running towards the clearing with a rope in his hand.

“Hey! Don't leave! There's a girl stuck in there! With the carcasses!” his voice was hoarse, winded from his running, yet loud enough to be heard. Mari spoke up in assurance.

“Sir, everythings okay! There was a log up here that she was able to climb. She's fine other than a few scratches.” He looked relieved, dropping the rope by his feet, eyes trained on the strangers upon the ledge.

“I'm sorry I couldn't help when I heard her the first time. I was walking my dog when the screams started. I rushed back to my house as fast as possible. I am so thankful she's safe.”

“We are extremely grateful you came at all.” Mari called. “We were looking everywhere for even a single person. Our bus is actually broken down in the middle of town. Do you know anyone that would be able to fix it? Or tow it to a location?”

The man nodded, smiling before moving, and lifting the rope to his shoulder. His blue eyes glinted in familiarity before speaking.

“I can look into it, and depending on the damage, someone can hopefully tow it to where ever you need. My name is Raymond Stevenson. We'll exchange pleasantries out of these woods. I'll be right with y'all.”

While the group cheered in relief and began making their way back to the woods entrance, Boze and Wes exchanged nervous glances as he picked her up bridal style, flickering their gazes to the older man's retreating form before joining the others.

“Something is fucking weird with this place. I really don't want to find out exactly what it is.” Boze whispered as Wes could only nod in understanding.

He didn't want to place anymore stress on her, or the group; but the feeling of dread welling up in his chest made him assume the worst was to come.

Though he never was a person who listened to their intuition, no matter how many warning bells went off in his head…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those who were waiting. Hopefully the next update won't take too long! Enjoy as we start kicking off the madness!
> 
> Apologies for any grammatical errors.


End file.
